Second Semester
by Miste
Summary: SLASH. Slashy fluff, you are warned. Ok, I wrote a story called Biology and it sucked this is the rewrite please comment on it and I will love you. Whew, long sentence.


Disclaimer: Not miiiiiiine! Not making any moneeeeey! (unfortunutly.)  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry I havent posted anything for a while! I have a biology final at 9:45 tomorrow morning. My parents bought a little house to rent and I was there until midnight last night pulling nails with dad. Then we went to waffle house. Yay!  
I wrote a story called 'Biology' and decided it was utter crap. I re-wrote it. I decided to post the re-write here, but I didnt think I should just add a chappie to 'Biology'. Thus, here you go!  
  
Remus Lupin lay on his bed doing his homework. The muggle studies course he was  
  
taking had always been a bitch to complete, but now it was especially so. Professer Kurtz had  
  
decided the best way to learn was to take a muggle biology course and have it be completely  
  
magic-free. She had figured that they would learn muggle biology and a bit about how muggles  
  
take classes. She might have been right, but this didn't make biology any more enjoyable.  
  
He was taking advantage of a quiet moment to write a short report. Sirius and James lay  
  
on James's bed trying to figure out their next prank. Or snogging, it was hard to tell. Remus  
  
chuckled and shook his head. He had never met a straighter boy than James. The jury, however,  
  
was still out on their dark-haired friend. Sirius sometimes wore his long hair in a braid, and when  
  
he did so the kohl on his eyes was the same black as the plait, and his name. It was days like that  
  
wich made Remus question his friends sexuality. Days when Sirius would spend twenty minutes  
  
on each eye and refuse to mess it up afterwards. Days when he ignored the girls and spent a  
  
second too long on the boys that passed. Remus had spent hours in a day trying to decide if he  
  
was a boy or a boi. He wondered if he would ever know.  
  
Although, to be fair, some would say that the jury was out on Remus. Some would even  
  
say the jury members had reached a guilty verdict years ago, although that could have been  
  
wishful thinking. Who wouldn't want the soft brown hair, the quiet smile, the kind eyes that made  
  
up the package of Remus J. Lupin. The boy was a mystery, no doubt about it. The secretive eyes,  
  
the sick mother, the knowing looks. People liked Lupin.  
  
Remus's quiet study time was over. Sirius had spotted him. The bigger boy leapt onto  
  
Remus's bed and, surprisingly, sat next to him, reading over his shoulder. Remus was bored with  
  
reptiles and began to flip ahead. Unfortunately, a wandering mind was captured by a series of  
  
color illustrations.  
  
"Oh! Remus, look! Those people are naked. Why doesn't our shy Remus mind that those  
  
people are naked?" The boy being interrogated sighed. "Sirius, my dear friend, they are naked so  
  
you can see color pictures of things like lungs, and maybe a pancreas or two. There are no  
  
naughty bits." Sirius laughed loudly. "'Naughty bits?' who says that anymore? Well, you do of  
  
course. However, you are wrong. That man has pubic hair." "No, those are the testes," Remus  
  
replied laughingly. "I suppose you could call that naughty, you sick puppy you." Of course, his  
  
friend used this as an excuse to turn into the annoyingly lovable Padfoot.  
  
A few hours later, Remus was getting tired of the constant 'accidental' rubs to his chest  
  
with a large hand. He finally snapped "Sirius! Are you hitting on me? Because if you are, you are  
  
doing a dammed bad job of it." The other boy blushed and hung his head. Remus heard a noise  
  
that sounded like 'uurmm...' from behind the veil of dark hair. Then the other boy composed  
  
himself and flashed a cheery smile. "That depends. What are you hoping?" Eyebrows were raised,  
  
and they wern't Sirius's. A lazy kiss was bestowed by the eyebrow-raiser.  
  
And the rest, my dears, is history.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Please tell me which you like better! Have a great day. 


End file.
